User talk:Ebon Shadowshot
Welcome! Hi Gruntijackal -- we are excited to have Call Of Duty Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Call Of Duty Fanon Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hmph. Thank you for the welcome. But somebody deleted my two oldest pages, the Call of Duty Trench Warfare page, and Call of Duty Insurgence page. Could you by any chance restore these pages? I want the Trench Warfare one back alot more because I just made a replcament for the Insurgence on. Just if your wondering, this is the on. Okay thanks man. Hello Hey Gruntijackal, this is lookin to be a good idea for a wiki. I'll do my best to help you expand and edit. People on this wiki don't really know how to spell. ~ Alek Thanks! Thanks for the, uh, compliment? I guess that was what you said, a compliment but uhh, yeah thanks!--Cortezsniper 16:49, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Please Please, please, please! Read up on World War 2! 08:53, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Admin Ok I know this sounds strange, but I had this idea, but that is not the point I will cut to the chase A.I am an COD fan and B.I am an Admin on another fanon wiki, and it appears that his wiki is a little not finished, if you want me to help just ask, I would be happy to help you if given admin to clean this place up please consider it--Spyzombie45 12:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) User groups A. Sorry for being so eager or I am not sure for the word, when I asked for admin. You dont have you give it to me. I am sometimes too eager when I like an idea., But it would be nice if you did because I am always on, practicly, because I read you dont always have time, well I have a couple weeks lol. B. I dont know if you go on Haloepida but they had user groups, for the coummuinty and I was wondering if that was allowed. --Spyzombie45 12:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Admin #2 Not trying to be rude but you didnt answer my question on if I could be given Admin so I can help you out. --Spyzombie45 21:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks I will get right to work and thanks--Spyzombie45 22:16, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Admin Sorry to ask again but you seem not to have given me admin the other day.--Spyzombie45 12:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oh of Course I will help alot with this wiki dont you worry.--Spyzombie45 13:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the adminship I will use it well.--Spyzombie45 13:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Usergroups Sorry for the continuing of bugging of stuff, but you still havent told me if User groups are allowed, also I asked the admins on the cod wiki if they can start a link going to here.--Spyzombie45 14:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Usergroups Well yeah maybe it could be Germany army(cant spell the real name). the Red army, japansese army, america army, opfor, marines, spentaz, and SAS. But till we get more members I think one or two groups will work.--Spyzombie45 16:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Active Sorry, I am trying to get on here more often, so dont fret. Your Friend Halo Your Halo Fanon articles suck dick.--Kamikaz 20:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Can You Make A Fanon Game Call Call Of Duty 10:World At War 2 And Put The Japanese Semi Automatic Type 5 Rifle,A Copy Of The American M1 Garand Its From Battlefield 1943.And The German Stg45/MP45 Assault Rifle,Replace The Nazi Zombie Mode With A Alterative Reality Mode Called Call Of Duty:History Rewritten.You Get To Play As A Italien First,Second A Japanese,Third And Last,A German Nazi.There Are Nine Levels To Play As Them.Put The British Army In The Game Fighting The Italians. Italien Soldier= Pvt.????? ?????/Have An Idea For Name Of Italien Soldier Japenese Soldier=Pvt.Takeo Masaki German Nazi Soldier=Pvt.Edward Richtofen Theres 27 Levels In The Alternative Reality Mode Called Call Of Duty:History Rewritten Hey Grunti, EM from HF here, and I have a great theme and logo ready for upload to this site! You just give me temporary admin rights and I'll get the theme and logo uploaded! Just say the word! Or type the command. Boo. Hi. It's someone with a first name starting with "S" and ending in "L". Maj. Douglas Dunn 13:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello there Hi, I'm an admin on the main CoD Wiki. Because you and the other admin haven't edited here in some time, would you mind making me a bureaucrat and admin so I can effectively watch over this wiki? It would be much appreciated if you could do so. Thank you very much. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm also currently planning how to make this wiki more well known, and become the place for CoD fanfics. The help I could get by being given administrative and bureaucratic rights would be very useful. Thanks. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article votings Can you try to vote for a Featured Article? If you can't, that's alright, but as i am saying to other users, try to post a nomination.Goodboy12 14:29, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Gaming Fanon Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Gaming Fanon Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:GamingFanonFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:35, May 28, 2013 (UTC)